sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of DC Comics characters: D
D * D.W. Derwent * D'Aramis, Vivian (also known as Crimson Fox) * D'aran Tuu (also known as Green Lantern of El 'Sh 'Tai) * D'Arcy, Joan (Vertigo) * D'Armand, Raoul * D'Artagnan * De'Cine * D'kay D'razz * Da'Bomb (also known as Lucius Funk) * da Costa, Beatriz Bonilla (also known as Fire) * da Pisa, Rustichello (Vertigo) * da Vinci, Leonardo * Daalon * Daamon, Lord * Dabir * Dabney Donovan * Dabney Donovan clone * Dabney Donovan (Amalgam Comics) * Dabushka * Dad * Daemon * Daffy * Dag Wentim (also known as Stone Boy) * Dagger (also known as Ned Brann) * Dagger (also known as David Rennington) * Daggett, Roland (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Daggle, Ji * Daggle, Liggt * Daggle, Reep * Daggle, Ren (also known as the Durlan and René Jacques "R.J." Brande) * Daggle, Von * Daggle, Zhay * Dagmar Procjnow * Dagon (also known as Nightrider and David) * Dagon the Avenger (also known as Wezil Yondor) * Dahak * Dahl, Mary (also known as Baby-Doll) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dai Yokohama (also known as Ultimon) * Daimon Hellstrom (Amalgam Comics) * Daisy * Daisy * Daisy (also known as Dollar Bill) (Vertigo) * Daisy Darling * Dak (also known as Darius Arthur Kelman) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Daka, Tito (also known as Prince Daka) (Columbia Pictures) * Dala * Dale Colton * Dale Ericks * Dale Evans * Dale Smith (also known as Kid Empty) * Dale Smith * Dale, Bill (Earth-S) (Fawcett Comics) * Dale, Missus * Dale, Mister * Dales, Sam * Dale, Steve (Fawcett Comics) * Daley * Daley, Bob (also known as Fatman) * Dalila Rose (Milestone Media) * Dallas * Dallas Eddie * Dalor * Dalton, Bret * Dalton, Professor * Daly, Brian (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Damage * Damascus (WildStorm) * Damian Wayne (also known as Robin) * Damien * Damien Dahrk * Damon Brant * Damon Matthews * Damon, Larceny Luke * Damyn, Lord * Dan (also known as Uncle Dan) * Dan Dare (Fawcett Comics) * Dan Holohan * Dan Jeffers * Dan Marz * Dan Riley (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dan Robb * Dan Stone (also known as Flow and Glob (II)) * Dan the Dyna-Mite (also known as Daniel Dunbar; also Dynaman (DC Elseworlds)) * Dan Turpin (also known as Brooklyn) * Dan Wheeler * Dana Blessing (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dana Hanrahan * Dana Tan (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Danar-85 * Dancer * Dandy, John (also known as Yankee Doodle Dandy) * Dane (also known as Jackson Dane) (WildStorm) * Dane Dorrance * Dane Gnorr * Dane Roberts (an alias of Chameleon Boy) * Danforth, Principal * Daniel Boone * Daniel Bustamonte (Vertigo) * Daniel Danforth Dickerson III * Daniel Fletcher * Daniel Hall * Daniel Mockridge (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Daniel Peres (Vertigo) * Daniel Young * Daniel, Warden * Danielle Foccart (also known as Computo) * Daniels, James * Daniels, Michael * Daniels, Rachel (WildStorm) * Danko, Willis * Danny * Danny Brickwell (see Brick) * Danny Chan (WildStorm) * Danny Nod (Vertigo) * Danny Redburn (WildStorm) * Danny the Street * Danny Dubb * Danny Harris * Danny Victor * Danton, Sneaky * Danvers, Carol (also known as Huntress) (Amalgam Comics) * Danvers, Edna * Danvers, Fred * Danvers, Linda (also known as Supergirl (II)) * Danvers, Linda Lee (also known as Supergirl (I), Kara Zor-El, Kara Kent (Warner Bros. Television), Satan Girl (I), Flamebird (V) and Claire Connors) * Daphne Demeter (an alias of Poison Ivy) * Dapper * Dar, Kulan * Darby, Kenneth (also known as Water Sprite) * Dare the Terminator (Amalgam Comics) * Dare, Richard (also known as Captain X) * Dark Alley * Dark Angel * Dark Claw (also known as Logan Wayne) (Amalgam Comics) * Dark Destroyer (Atari, Inc) * Dark Firebird (Amalgam Comics) * Dark Flash (also known as Walter West) * Dark Flea * Dark Frances * Dark Kahn * Dark Lantern * Dark Light * Dark Man * Dark Lion * Dark Nemesis * Dark Opal * Dark Rider * Dark Star * Darkfire (also known as Ryand'r) * Darkon (Hanna-Barbera) * Darkseid (also known as Dark Side) * Darkstar (DC Elseworlds) * Darl Klus * Darla Aquista (also known as Warlock's Daughter and Laura Fell) * Dar-Lin * Darling, Courtley * Darling, Mister * Darnell * Darnell Jeffreys * Darnell, Stacy * Daron Ved * Darren, Chuck * Darrow, Franklin (also known as Yankee Guerilla) * Darryl (also known as Coldsnap) * Darryl Frye * Dart (also known as Erin Bia O'Rourke-Singh) (Atari, Inc) * Dartalg * Darwin Jones * Daryl Wilbur * Darzz the Dictator * Dasim, Malet (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 103) * Dask N'oir * Dauntless * Dava * Davalos, Gregori * Dave (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dave Corby (also known as Raven) * Dave E, Harlson (also known as Highway) (Hasbro) * Dave Hammond * Dave Munroe (Amalgam Comics) * Dave Stevens * Davey Merrill * David (also known as Americommando (IV)) * David Cain * David Carew * David Clinton (also known as Chrono) * David Connor (also known as Eradicator) * David Cornell * David Creighton (also known as Gargoyle) * David Gunderson * David Hull * David Kim (also known as Xombi) (Milestone Media) * David King * David Letterman (Vertigo) * David MacDannon * David Magnus (also known as Veridium (II)) * David Nelson * David Page * David Palmer * David Pearson * David Ramsey * David Said (also known as King (IV)) * David Shelby * David Singh * David Wheeler (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Davida Perkins * Davies, Alan * Davies, Jackson * Davis * Davis Bloome (Warner Bros. Television) * Davis, Ethel * Davis, Frank * Davis, Fred * Davis, Hallie * Davis, Hawker (Tribune Media Services) * Davis, Missus * Davis, Richard Harding (Quality Comics) * Davis, Rocky * Davis, Skip * Davis, Stephen (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Davis, Tom * Davo Yull (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 2345) * Davood Nassur (also known as Sharif and Sinbad) * Davy Crockett * Davy Tenzer * Daw, Jack (also known as Monster) (Vertigo) * Dawes, Blackie (also known as Blue Raider) * Dawes, Rachel (Warner Bros.) * Dawg * Dawlakispokpok * Dawn Allen (also known as one of the Tornado Twins) * Dawn Man * Dawn, Kit (Kim) (also known as Crimson Dawn) * Dawnstar * Dawson, Charles * Dawson, Chuck * Dawson, Mabel * Day, Maisie * Daybreaker (also known as Denny) (WildStorm) * Dayton, Roger * Dazzler (also known as Ken Baldwin) * de Bergerac, Cyrano (Quality Comics) * de Medici, Catherine * de Neuve, Lili * de Saint-Just, Louis (Vertigo) * de Villars, Jean-Marc (also known as Phantasmo) * Deacon Blackfire * Deacon, Eddie (also known as Flippy) * Dead Eddie (also known as Police Commissioner Dead Eddie) * Dead Romeo * Deadfall * Deadeye * Deadline * Deadly Nightshade (also known as Curtis Bohannan) [Warner Bros. Television) * Deadman * Deadman (also known as Marcus Moore) (Tangent Comics) * Deadshot * Dead-Shot Daniels (an alias of Superman) * Deadzone (also known as Jay Daniels) * Deakins, Carey (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Deakins, Mister (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dealer Wheeler * Dean * Dean Arbagast (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dean Burroughs (also known as Wildfire) * Dean Chalmers * Dean Martin * Dean Nederlander * Deanna Clay (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Death (DC Comics/''Vertigo) * Death Angel * Deathblow (WildStorm) * Deathbolt * Death-Doll * Deathstorm * Deathstroke (also known as Slade Wilson and Terminator) * Deathtrap (also known as Seamus O'Brien) (WildStorm) * Deathwing * Deathwish (Milestone Media) * Deb * Debbi * Debbie Porter * Debbie Walker (also known as Antimony) * Deborah Camille Darnell (also known as Star Sapphire) * Debra (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) * Debris * Debris, Sidney (also known as Sid the Squid) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * DeCarlo, Roger * Decay * Deception * Decker, Swab * De'Cine * Dee Tyler (also known as Phantom Lady) * Dee, Ethel (also known as Ethel Cripps) (Vertigo) * Dee, John (also known as Doctor Destiny and Doctor Dee) * Dee Dee (also known as Deidre Dennis) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dee Dee (also known as Delia Dennis) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Deems, Mister * Deep Blue * Deeter, Sir * Deever, William (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Deimos * Dekker, Paul (see Crazy-Quilt) * Del Arrazzio, Vincent * Delfi (Gorilla Comics/''DC Comics) * Delia Banning * Delgado, Jose (also known as Gangbuster) * Delirium (formerly Delight) * Della (Vertigo) * Delmore Redhorn * Delon, Lorraine (also known as Lorraine Lewis) * Delores * Delores Winters (also known as Dolores Winters) * Delphae (WildStorm) * Dementor * Demeter * DeMille, Laura (also known as Madame Rouge) * Demise * Demolisher (also known as Troxx-5S) * Demolitia * Demolition * Demon * Demon Damsel (DC Elseworlds) * Demon Fox (Milestone Media) * Demonia * Demostedes, Nima * Demosthenes * Dempsey (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) * Denby, Vernon (Sax Rohmer and the Bell Syndicate, Inc.) * Deneiros, Agostos * Deneiros, Julia (also known as Julia Kapatelis) * Deneiros, Maria * Denetto, Johnny (also known as Johnny Stitches) * Deng Zho-Zhi * Deni Hayes * Denim, Sue * Denis Nayland Smith (Sax Rohmer and the Bell Syndicate, Inc.) * Dennis * Dennis (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dennis Harmon * Dennis, Gale * Dennis, Paul (also known as Robotman and Robert Crane) * Dennis' father * Dennis' grandfather * Dennis' mother * Dennison, Chick * Denny Travers * Dent, Evelyn "Eve" (also known as Three-Face) * Dent, Gilda * Dent, Harvey (also known as Two-Face) * Denton Fixx * Denton, Holly (also known as Breakdown and Goo) (WildStorm) * Depardo, Barney * Deputy Jim (Lippert Pictures, Inc.) * Deputy Sheriff of Red Gulch * Deregon * Derek * Derek Niles * Derek Powers (also known as Blight) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Derek Reston (also known as Ace of Spades) * Dern, Paxton (also known as Rouge) (Hasbro) * Dervish * Derwood Denton * Desaad * Desai, Arani (also known as Celsius) * Desire * Desmond Doomsday (20th Century-Fox Television) * Desmond Powell (also known as Nightshade) [Warner Bros. Television) * Desmond, Mark (also known as Blockbuster) * Desmond, R.J. * Despair * Despero * Despotellis * Destine, Baroness (WildStorm) * Destiny * Destiny of the Endless * Detonator * Destroyer (also known as Jackson Randell) * Destroyer (also known as André Sinclair) * Destroyer (Hostess) * Destroyer 171 * Destructar * Destruction * Detective Brady * Detective Brown * Detective Cameron * Detective Captain Reilly * Detective Casey * Detective Chimp * Detective Kandowski (DC Comics/''Dark Horse Comics) * Detective Regan * Detective Sergeant Payton * Detective Takahata * Dethalis, Merayn (also known as Darkstar of Bavacqua Seven) * Dett, Lester (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) * Deuce Canyard (also known as Jack of Spades (II)) * Devan Lawless (WildStorm) * Devastation * Devastator * Dev-Em * Devere, Annette * Devere, Francois * Devere, Madge * Devil Dog * Devilance * Devil-Fish * Devilin, Angel (also known as Angel Deviln) * Devin (WildStorm) * Devlin O'Ryan * Devlin, Paul * Devlin, Jim * Devlos Ungol * Devon (also known as Master Assassin) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Devon Wells * DeWitt, Alexandra * Dex, Jan * Dex-Starr (also known as Red Lantern of Space Sector 2814 and Dexter) * Dexter (Earth-19) (DC Elseworlds) * Dexter Willis * Dexter, Norman * Dexter, Sergeant * Dexterity, Manuel (Milestone Media) * Dexterity, Manuella (Milestone Media) * Dgrth * Dhai, Thaumar * Dharlu * di Bota, Rocco * di Rienzi, Carlo (also known as Mockingbird (II)) * di Rienzi, Rafael * Diabola * Dial H.U.S.K. (also known as Paige Guthrie, Wonder Girl, Polaris, Mary Marvel Girl and Artemisty Knight) {Amalgam Comics) * Diamalon * Diamante, Paul (20th Century-Fox Television) * Diamond Man * Diamond, Marc * Diamondeth * Diamondette (also known as Diana Theotocopoulos) * Dian Belmont * Diana (also known as Artemis (I)) * Diana Prince (also known as Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Princess Diana and Diana of Themyscira) * Diana Prince (also known as Princess Diana of Themyscira) (Amalgam Comics) * Diana Trevor (also known as Diana Rockwell) * Diane * Diane Meade * DiAngelo, Brian * Diaz (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Diaz, Miguel (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Diaz, Missus (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Diaz, Ruben * Dibbux, Lan * Dibny, Ralph (also known as Elongated Man) * Dibny, Sue (also known as Sue Dearbon) * Dick Grayson (also known as Robin (I); Nightwing (III); Red Robin (I), Batman (II) and Batman II) * Dick Grayson (also known as Robin and Richart Graustark) (DC Elseworlds) * Dick Kelly * Dick Malverne (also known as Richard Malverne and Dick Wilson) * Dick Malvin (also known as X-2-Y) * Dick Mason * Dick Tracy (Tribune Media Services) * Dictionary * Dicky the Thug (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Diego, Antonio (also known as Bane) (Warner Bros.) * Dietrich, Megan (Vertigo) *Dietrich, Roland (Vertigo) * Digby Masters * Digby, Salu (also known as Shrinking Violet, Violet and Atom Gitl) * Digger Harkness (also known as Captain Boomerang) * Digger O'Doom * Digital Djinn * Dikky Hale * Dillon, Marissa * Dillon, Mister * Dillon, Roscoe (also known as Top) * DiMaggio, Joe (Vertigo) * Dinah Drake Lance (also known as Black Canary (I)) * Dinah Laurel Lance (also known as Black Canary (II)) * Ding Dong Daddy * Dingane * Dinky * Dinky Jibbet (also known as Mortimer Jibbet) * Dino Manolis (also known as Machinist) (WildStorm) * Diol Masrin * Dionisio Viella * Dionysus * Dipper * Dirk (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dirk Chadwick * Dirk Denver * Dirk Folgar (also known as Agent-X-3) * Dirk Morgna (also known as Sun Boy) * Dirkes, Edward * Disdain * Disruptor * District Attorney Maloney (also known as Special Prosecutor Maloney) * Ditto (also known as Amber LeRoux) (WildStorm) * Diva (WildStorm) * Divine Miss B (also known as Betty Butler) * Dixo * Dixon, Tiger * Dizzy Cordova (also known as Isabelle Cordova and Girl) (Vertigo) * Django * Djinn * Djinn * Dkrtzy RRR * Dmitri Pushkin (also known as Rocket Red) * Dmitri-9 (Vertigo) * DMZ (Milestone Media) * Dob Zagil * Dobbs, Sergeant * Dobie Gillis * Doborak, Stan * Doby * Doc (also known as Hocus) * Doc (I) * Doc (II) * Doc Duggan * Doc Lowry * Doc Omega * Doc Quartz (Fawcett Comics) * Doc Savage (Condé Nast Publications) * Doc Scary (also known as Doctor Goodie) * Doc Smyth (also known as Eureka Smyth) * Doc Strong (MLJ Comics/Impact Comics) * Doc Tornado (Tangent Comics) * Dock Commissioner Jennings (Quality Comics) * Doctor (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doctor (WildStorm) * Doctor Abercrombie * Doctor Ackert (DC Comics Present 23) * Doctor Alchemy (also known as Al Desmond and Mister Element (I)) * Doctor Anamoly * Doctor Anton * Doctor Arcane * Doctor Augustine * Doctor BadVibes (Hasbro) * Doctor Bartholomew (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doctor Bedlam * Doctor Bendorion * Doctor Bennet * Doctor Blades (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doctor Blizzard (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doctor Burton (Warner Bros.) * Doctor Cale * Doctor Chamberlin * Doctor Chaos * Doctor Childes (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doctor Clever * Doctor Cross (WildStorm) * Doctor Cue * Doctor Cyber * Doctor Cyclops * Doctor Darrk (also known as Ebeneezer Darrk) * Doctor Death I * Doctor Death (alias James Kirk) (Fawcett Comics) * Doctor Destiny * Doctor Diade * Doctor Diehard * Doctor Doog * Doctor Doomsday (also known as Victor Von Doom) (Amalgam Comics) * Doctor Dorrow (also known as Willis Darrow) * Doctor Double X * Doctor Drummond * Doctor Dundee * Doctor Fang * Doctor Fate (also known as Kent Nelson) * Doctor Fate (also known as Eric and Linda Strauss) * Doctor Fate (also known as Inza Nelson) * Doctor Fate (also known as Hector Hall) * Doctor Faversham * Doctor Forbes * Doctor Foster (Quality Comics) * Doctor Freak * Doctor Frost * Doctor Fu Manchu (Sax Rohmer and the Bell Syndicate, Inc.) * Doctor Gillmore (Earth-19) (DC Elseworlds) * Doctor Gotham * Grouch * Doctor Gustavo * [[List of alien races in DC Comics#J|Doctor Gym'll] * Doctor Hargell * Doctor Hargrew * Doctor Hill * Doctor Ho (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doctor Holurt (an alias of Lex Luthor) (DC Elseworlds') * Doctor Hoot * Doctor Hubble * Doctor Hurt (also known as Simon Hurt) * Doctor Iker * Doctor Impossible * Doctor Ito * Doctor Karos (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) * Doctor Kean * Doctor Kemper * Doctor Kichung * Doctor Kim * Doctor Kincaid * Doctor Klein (Warner Bros. Television) * Doctor Krill * Doctor Kryptonite * Doctor Laff * Doctor Larsh (an alias of Starfinger) * Doctor Ledbetter (WildStorm) * Doctor Lee (Warner Bros.) * Doctor Lee (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doctor Leonetti * Doctor Leung * Doctor Lewes * Doctor Light (also known as Arthur Light) * Doctor Light (also known as Kimiyo Hoshi) * Doctor Live (Hostess) * Doctor Long (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doctor Love * Doctor Magill * Doctor Manhattan * Doctor March (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doctor Marsh (Quality Comics) * Doctor Mayavale * Doctor Medusa * Doctor Menace * Doctor Microbe * Doctor Mid-Nite (also known as Charles McNider) * Doctor Midnight (also known as Beth Chapel) * Doctor Mid-Nite (also known as Pieter Cross) * Doctor Mist * Doctor Mixxo * Doctor Moon * Doctor Mystir (an alias of Brainiac) * Doctor Natas (Hanna-Barbera) * Doctor No-Face (also known as Bart Magan) * Doctor Noon * Doctor Norton * Doctor Occult (also known as Richard Occult) * Doctor Osiris (WildStorm) * Doctor Paige (Quality Comics) * Doctor Parris * Doctor Petrie (Sax Rohmer and the Bell Syndicate, Inc.) * Doctor Phantas (also known as Eliminator) * Doctor Phosphorus * Doctor Poison (also known as Princess Maru) * Doctor Poison (also known as Maru's granddaughter) * Doctor Polaris * Doctor Price (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doctor Prouty * Doctor Psycho * Doctor Regulus * Doctor Reid * Doctor Schivel (an alias of Mister Freeze) (20th Century-Fox Television) * Doctor Scorpio * Doctor Sivana (also known as Doctor Footu Yu) * Doctor Skowl * Doctor Slicer (Fawcett Comics) * Doctor Spectro * Doctor Stanton (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doctor Strangefate (also known as Charles Xavier) (Amalgam Comics) * Doctor Strangeglove * Doctor Sugarman (Milestone Media) * Doctor Sunder * Doctor Supernatural * Doctor Suzuki (also known as Repeller) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doctor Sydney Happersen * Doctor Synce * Doctor Tauber * Doctor Teng * Doctor Thames * Doctor Thirteen * Doctor Thinker * Doctor Togg * Doctor Trap * Doctor Travers * Doctor Trent * Doctor Tyme * Doctor Tzin Tzin * Doctor Ub'x * Doctor Ultra * Doctor Voodoo * Doctor Voodoo (Fawcett Comics) * Doctor Wakati (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doctor Wallace * Doctor Wheelwright * Doctor Worthington * Doctor Wu (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doctor Xadu * Doctor Yes * Doctor Zaius * Doctor Z.Z. * Doctor Zebx * Doctor Zodiac * Dodd, Wallace * Dodds, Wesley (also known as Sandman) * Dodge * Doe, John (also known as Copperhead) * Doe, John * Dog * Dog (also known as Lono) (Vertigo) * Dog God (Milestone Media) * Dog Welder * Dogg (Milestone Media) * Dogwood (20th Century-Fox Television) * Doiby Dickles * Dolan, Ferris (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dolan, Lee (Vertigo) * Doll Girl (Quality Comics) * Doll Man (also known as Darrell Dane) (Quality Comics) * Doll Man (also known as Lester Colt) * Dollar Bill (also known as Bill Brady) * Dollmaker (Hanna-Barbera) * Dolly (also known as Hal) * Dolly (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dolman, Joe * Dolmen * Dolores Velasquez * Dolphin * Domain * Dominion * Dominion Agent * Dominion, Victor * Dominique Alioso * Domino (also known as Jeff Farnham) * Domino (also known as Elasti-Girl and Janet Van Dyne) {Amalgam Comics) * Dominus * Don (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Don Allen (also known as one of the Tornado Twins) * Don Caballero * Don De Avila * Don Grasso (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Don Grieco * Don Hawks (also known as Red Hawk) * Don Ling (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) * Don Rickles * Don Wallace (an alias of Charlie Collins) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Don Whitmore * Donahue, Carole (also known as Vapor) * Donald Fite * Donald Peak * Donald Sterling * Donald, Inspector * Donatello, Suzie Jamie * Don-El * Donna Day (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Donna Parker * Donna Storm * Donna Troy (also known as Wonder Girl, Darkstar) and Troia * Donna Winter * Donner (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU) * Donner, Bo * Donnie (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Donnie Trollbridge (also known as Last Resort) * Donnie's mother (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Donny Brooks (also known as Hardtop) (Hasbro) * Donny Grasso (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Donny Halsey * Donny Travis * Donovan, Mike * Doobie (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Doodle * Doom Mathematic * Doomsday * Doomsday (Amalgam Comics) * Doomstroke * Dora Smithy (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU) * Doran, John (WildStorm) * Doran, Mia * Doreen Day * Dorian, Emile (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dorine Clay * Doris Dare * Doris Laurey * Doris Lee * Dorley, Hijack * Dorne, Erik * Dorrance, Judy (also known as Judy Walton) * Dorson, Eddie * Dorzak * Dot Warner (Warner Bros. Animation) * Dottie (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU')) * Double Dare * Double Down * Doubleday (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) * Double-Header * Doug Aanonson (also known as Douglas Aanonson) * Dougan (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Douglas, Robot Hunter * Douglas MacLean * Douglas Parker (also known as Chief Parker) * Douglas, Marcia * Douglous, Nigal (also known as Sun Emperor) * Dove (also known as Don Hall) * Dove (also known as Dawn Granger) * Dove (also known as Wiley Wolverman) * Dover, Jim * Dover, Tracy * Dover, Stanley * Dowd, Congressman * Download * Dowmpour (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dox, Kajx (also known as Brainiac 4) * Dox, Pran (also known as Brainiac 3) * Dox, Querl (also known as Brainiac 5) * Dox, Vril (also known as Brainiac 2 and Vril Dox II) * Dox, Vril (also known as Brainiac) * Doyle (also known as Theg) * Doyle, Clyde (also an alias of Nemesis) * Doyle, Eddie * Doyle, Matt * Doyle, Roderick * Draaga * Dracon * Dracula * Draglo * Drago (Hasbro) * Dragon * Dragon (DC Elseworlds) * Dragon King * Dragon Lang * Dragon, Richard * Dragoneer * Dragonfly (also known as Chris King) * Dragonlord * Dragonmage * Dragonsword (also known as Thiron) * Drake Burroughs (also known as Wildfire) * Drake, Jack * Drake, Judge * Drake, Jackson "Rats-Eye" * Drake, Mister * Drake, Professor * Drake, Tim (also known as Robin) * Drake, Tim (also known as Joker Junior and Robin) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Drake, Missus (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Drakon, Constantine * Drang * Draper, Carl (also known as Master Jailer, Kator and Moosie) * Drax (also known as Infinity Man) * Dread * Dreadbolt (also known as Terry Bolatinsky) * Dream (also known as Daniel Hall) * Dream (also known as Morpheus) (Vertigo) * Dream Boy (also known as Rol Purtha) * Dream Girl (also known as Nura Nal; Carol Domblewski is supposedly a past life) * Dreamslayer * Dredd, Joseph (also known as Judge Dredd) (Fleetway) * Drew Stone (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Drew, Joe * Drew, Richard * Drew, Theresa * Drexel, Otto * Dribble, Adelbert * Drill Beast * Driller (Warner Bros. Animation) (DCAU)) * Driq * Driver, Marcus * Drive-Thru * Drone * Drooly (Warner Bros. Animation) * Droom * Droop * Droukas, Clio (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Droxelle * Droz, General * Druid (I) * Druid (II) * Druiter, Hart (also known as Nemesis Kid) * Druu * Dru-Zod (also known as General Zod) * Drygur Moliom * Duality * Duane Doberman (CBS Television) * Duane, Randa (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Duane, Randa, android (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * DuBarry, Travis * Dubbilex * Dubbilex, Professor (Amalgam Comics) * DuBois, Cinder * Ducard, Henri * Ducard, Henri (also known as R'as al Ghul) (Warner Bros.) * Duchess * Duck Dodgers (also known as Daffy Duck and Green Lantern) (Warner Bros. Animation) * Dude Dunn * Dudley (also known as Uncle Marvel) (Fawcett Comics) * Duela Dent (also known as Harlequin) * Dugan, Biff * Dugan, Flash * Dugan, Inspector * Dugan, Pat (also known as S.T.R.I.P.E. and Stripesy) * Duggin, Mad Dog (WildStorm) * Duke * Duke Brady * Duke Bragger * Duke Daggett * Duke Dugan * Duke Nguyen (also known as Gan Nguyen) * Duke of Deception * Duke of Oil * Duke Thomas * Duma * Dumaka (Milestone Media) * Dumars, Louis * Dumas (also known as Manhunter and Mark Shaw) * Dumb Bunny * Dummy * Dunbar Dodo * Duncan, Lenore (Milestone Media) * Duncan, Karen (also known as Karen Colby) * Duncan, Mal (also known as Guardian (II), Hornblower, Herald and Vox (II))) * Dune * Dunfey * Dunham, Avery * Dunn, Amos * Dunn, Betty * Dunne (Columbia Pictures) * Dunphy * Dunstan, Harry * Duplicate Boy (also known as Ord Quelu and Quelu Ord) * Duplicate Man * Duquesne, Kathy (also known as Batwoman and Kathleen Duquesne) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Duquesne, Carlton (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Duran * Durant, August (also known as Mockingbird (I)) * Durant, Mister * Durgo, Luornu (also known as Triplicate Girl, Duo Damsel, Triad and Una) * Durham, Cal * Duriel * Durst, Wanda (see Gorgeous) (WildStorm) * Dusk * Dusk, Nathaniel * Dust Devil (also known as Moshe Levy) * Dutch O'Leary * Duval, Colonel * Duvall, Arkady (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * DuWayne (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dwalu * Dwarfstar * Dwayne * Dwight D. Eisenhower * Dybbuk * Dymer, Ted (also known as Mad Bomber) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dymphna * Dynamex * Dynamo Boy (also known as Vorm) * Dynamo Dave (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Dynamoll * Dynar Category:Lists DC Comics characters: D, List of